


What You Need

by Scylla87



Series: Polyamorous Captain Canary Musings [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spooning, Vulnerability, len is the little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Little does Sara know that her and Leonard have been wanting the same things.(Basically more smut with little more plot if you squint.)





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> So I sat down and wrote this follow up to "The Fun We Could Have". I hope that you all like this one as much as the last one. I created a series to keep all the stories together, and I plan to try and continue this for awhile. I can't say when story three will be up though, but the plan is to have at least one more by the end of February. We'll see how that goes. Right now the story is still just Sara and Len, but the overall plan is to add some more people to the mix going forward. (Though there will possibly still be stories just the two of them depending what pops in my head.)
> 
> Thanks to every one who took the time to read this story as well as the last one. As always I accept questions, comments, and suggestions. I feel like I'm still a little rusty, so I appreciate your patience.

The lights were dim as Sara curled up beside Leonard. She brushed her hand over the nape of his neck, his hair scratching against her fingertips. It never ceased to amaze her that despite the heavy layers he frequently wore that he always slept completely naked on top of the covers every time he stayed in her room. She usually followed his lead, knowing that eventually the cold would get to her and wake her up. That way they could be sure to have him sneak back to his own room before any of the others woke up. Neither of them were ready to bring the rest into the fold. If anyone suspected they were sleeping together, no one had confronted them about it yet. It was easy in moments like this for Sara to believe that this was their little secret. It was new, but she certainly had reason to assume that he had never been this open with anyone before. He didn't relax easily, and even when he did, she always had to be careful not to push too hard or he'd fade away. She always got the impression that he was used to bolting after the fact, leaving in the night. She was careful to proceed carefully. Right here, with him beside her, she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. She watched the steady rise and fall of his back as he dozed on his stomach. She brushed her fingers along his spine absently. He stired, his head digging into the pillow. "You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled.

She chuckled softly. "Not my fault you can't keep up with me old man."

Leonard rolled over on his side and looked at her over his shoulder. "Old man?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Well you are getting a bit grey." She was heartened that he laughed at that. She curled up against his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Should I let you go back to sleep?"

"It'd be nice but you won't." He didn't even sound resigned. She often suspected that he was merely playing the part in moments like this.

Sara kissed his shoulder lightly. "Is it so wrong that I want to spend time with you?" she asked in a mock petulant voice.

He raised an eyebrow in turn. "Don't you start going soft on me."

It was a fine line they were walking, neither of them wanting the other to get too close. Even when they knew the other was being open, they had to tread carefully. It was a steady push and pull, trying to learn what would set the other one off. Sara watched him for a moment. One false move and the moment would come crumbling down around them. She kissed his shoulder again, letting her lips creep up towards his neck. When in doubt, always go for sex. Leonard turned his head to give her better access and groaned softly as her lips closed around his earlobe. She knew that if there was anything that would get him going, that was it. His hand came around and fisted in her hair, holding her in place. She let his earlobe pop out of her mouth. "You sure you're really up for round two?" she treased, whispering in his ear.

"Five," he groaned, pulling her hair tighter. She hummed quietly as she licked along the shell of his ear. "This would be round five," he responded to her unasked question.

Sara wrapped her arm around his waist, scratching along his stomach as she nibbled on his ear. He groaned softly, and his fingers carded through her hair, full of pent-up energy. "Come here," he said, "I want to taste you."

She groaned softly around his earlobe but didnt move from what she was doing. She bit down gently on his earlobe, running her tongue over the red mark she'd made. His hips shifted slightly, and she felt the tip of his cock brush against her hand, leaving traces of precome on her fingers. "I never relaized someone could get so worked up without even being touched." She wrapped her hand around him briefly to find him still only half hard. She stroked him gently, her tongue playing along his ear. "Already getting wet for me."

Leonard groaned and reached down to wrap her loose fist with his own. Sara kissed his neck just under his ear, scraping her teeth across the skin softly at first and then more harshly. His hips bucked back against her own, driving his ass into her groin. If their positions had been reversed she was sure it would have created the most delicious friction. She rubbed against his ass where it was cradled between her hips. He moaned softly and his cock jumped in their joint fists. She sucked hard on his skin, probably leaving a mark that would be fun to have to explain the next day, but at the moment neither of them had it in them to care. She moved their fists along his length slowly, taking time to circle his tip. Her thumb swiped along his slit as his own hand fell away. They were curled around each other, spooning as she rubbed him teasingly. Her teeth scraped his neck again, nipping lightly. "Oh Leonard," she whispered softly.

Sara pulled her hand away at last, her fingers sticky from the telltale sign of his arousal. He still wasn't completely hard, but she knew that she had him. She never knew what got into her when she was able to get him like this. It was a struggle to get him to be open enough to let her see him with the lights on, and all she wanted was to get him to open up even more. In moments like this when she got to hold him, all she wanted was to kiss all his scars away. And yet, she couldn't seem to help herself from causing him her own pain in return, her teeth nipping at this skin sharply. She wanted to touch him everywhere, never let him go. "Sara," he whispered as her teeth dug into his flesh. The word came out kind of breathless. She never got over that either, that he'd sometimes let his guard down enough to let her know just how much she could affect him.

Leonard's hips pressed back against her again as she continued to suck a mark into his neck, her nails digging into his stomach. He rubbed against her, creating friction on her nipples as they drug across the scars on his back. She groaned against his neck. She loved when they went slow like this, building up to the main event. She wanted to touch him; it was all she could think about. She brushed her thumb across his slit again. "You've gotten me all wet too," she whispered against his neck.

"I want to taste you," he groaned again. He was panting slightly, getting himself all worked up on whatever thoughts swirled around his head. He tried to roll onto his back, but she held him in place against her. "Come on," he uttered desperately, "sit on my face, let me see how wet you are for me."

It took all of Sara's willpower to stay pressed against his back. She ran her hand over his head, kissing his neck softly where her lips had left a bruise, "Not yet baby."

Leonard panted in response, his hips grinding back against her. "Please," he whispered.

She had never heard him beg before. "You really want a taste baby?" she growled into his neck. He leaned his head back against her, moaning softly. "Fuck!" she groaned.

His lips were moving continually but no sound came out. She thought he was saying the word please over and over again, begging her without the voice to vocalize his desire. She bit hard onto his neck again as she reached between her thighs to confront her own arousal. She was even wetter than she'd realized; just the barest brush of her folds left her fingers drenched. She continued her exploiration lower, brushing along her clit. Her muscles clenched tightly at the sensation. Part of her wanted to climb on his face and ride his tongue until it was too much for both of them. She licked along the bitemark she'd left on him as her fingers eased inside her opening. Her arousal dripped down her thighs as she coated her fingers throughly with her juices. She moaned softly, regretfully, as she eased the digits out. "Here you are baby," she said as she brought her hand up to his face.

Leonard moaned as he popped her fingers into his mouth. His tongue rolled over them, licking up her juices. "So good,: he groaned. The fingers fell from between his lips, but his tongue darted out and licked along them eagerly. "So good," he repeated.

Sara moaned in response. She watched as he popped her fingers in and out of his mouth, holding her hand to keep it steady as he moved it around to where he needed it. "You know that almost makes me wish I had a cock," she said as he sucked softly on her fingers.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She could just see him on his knees with a cock between his lips. He was way too into sucking her fingers to be completely inexperienced. It was another item for the ever growing list of things she wanted see one day. Their eyes met as her fingers popped out of his mouth, and she could sense he was thinking the same thing. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed him hard, their tongues instantly tangling together. Her wet fingers brushed against his cheek as she tried to turn his head even more to get a better angle. Their bodies rubbed together as they fought to deepen their kiss. Reluctantly they pulled away after a moment. She ran her fingertips along his jaw as their eyes met again. When they brushed against his lips, he wasted no time sucking them back into his mouth. "Fuck!" she groaned. She buried her head against his shoulder, voice muffled as she spoke. "I want to finger you so bad right now!"

Leonard groaned around her fingers. She wasn't sure if that was a yes or not. The few times they'd hooked up since the first time she hadn't been sure if it was okay to ask. But that first time was all she thought about sometimes. She heard his soft little moans in her ears, felt the way his head had collasped against her shoulder when she'd made him come. She never thought he was ashamed that he'd let her touch him like that, but he hadn't tried to initiate it since so she'd followed his lead. Maybe it had just been an in the moment kind of thing, and now the moment had passed. She didn't even know what had possessed her to try it in the first place, but she barrelled forward. "Can I?" she moaned into his ear. She drug her teeth along the shell of his ear. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Her fingers fell from his lips. "Shit!" he groaned

He burrowed his face into the pillow as his hips pressed back against her. He was shaking slightly as she ran a hand over his head and neck. She tried to soothe him with her hands across his shoulders. "Shh," she said softly, "It's okay." She tried her best to calm him down. "You're okay baby. You're okay." She had no clue what she'd done or how to fix it.

He trembled as she kissed his shoulder. "Would you like that?" she whispered. She wrapped her hand around his cock again. It twitched in her hand. "I bet so. You want it? My fingers inside you..."

She ran her hand up his chest, wrapping it loosly around his throat. She held him steady as her lips brushed along his neck softly. He was shuttering against her, unable to speak. She propped herself up on an elbow to get a good look at him. His face was buried in the pillow, and he seemed so broken. "Oh Len," she whispered softly.

He shied away from her hand as it cupped his cheek. "So much," he uttered. His voice was so soft that he might as well have merely mouthed the words.

She pulled her hand away from his face, knowing they were in dangerous territory. She kissed his shoulder and eased her body slightly away from his, just enough to give him a little space. He'd come back to her when he was ready, but for now he needed the distance, if not physically, certainly emotionally. She knew that he had probably never been this vulernable with anyone before; if she wasn't careful he'd push her away completely. "You need it, huh baby? You need me to touch you?" she asked softly, trying to gage just how far she could push.

All she got in response was a groan. His body stopped trembling gradually. She rubbed her hand along his arm slowly, trying to get him to relax against her. Slowly he seemed to calm down. Her fingers eased across his back causing him to shutter and moan. Her hand danced down his spine, her index finger dipping between his butt cheeks. "Okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. Her fingers brushed against his hole lightly, and his cheeks clenched around her hand in response. "Sometimes..." he tried to say. His voice came out hoarse. "I just want it," he mumbled.

Sara soothed her other hand along his shoulders as she brushed against his hole. "That's okay. You don't have to explain it."

"I crave it," he whispered. "So much sometimes that I can't stand it."

"I know," she whispered back. "I know. You like what you like, right? You just need something else sometimes, something different." She scraped her teeth along his ear again. "We all have something like that."

His voice came out husky as she pressed the tip of her finger inside him. "Shit!" The groan he gave at just the slightest contact was almost too much for her. "Before, when you... It had been so long. I'd forgetten how much I liked it." He rolled his hips against her hand, trying to force her finger deeper.

She smiled and kissed his neck as she pressed her finger in to the first knuckle. "You thought about it after that first time?"

"All the time," he mumbled.

She hummed softly into his flesh. "You never said." She slid her finger deeper and then back out again, dragging it slowly back and forth and making him groan. His hips pushed down against her hand again, matching her angonizing rhythm. "If I'd know how much you liked it I would have given you as much as you needed me to. You only have to ask baby, and I'll give you whatever you need."

"I was afraid you'd not want to do this anymore. I didn't want to stop." He gave a soft little moan as Sara continued to slowly finger him. "I've never done this before," Leonard whispered breathlessly, "with a woman I mean."

She dug her chin into his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me what you want," she said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

She kissed his shoulder as she pressed her tits against his back, catching her nipples along his scars again. She could lay like this all night long, slowly giving him pleasure. "You feel so good against me." She watched her finger easing back and forth.

He glanced at her over his shoulder and watched her intently, a strangle look in his eyes. He seemed on the verge of something. Finally he mustered the courage to speak. "Sara?" She glanced up at him. "There's lube in my jacket," he said hoarsely.

She looked at him for a moment. "You always carry lube around in your pockets?"

"Only when I know I'm coming to see you."

She chuckled darkly, pulling her finger out of him and leaning over the bed to search their discarded clothing. She felt him shift on the bed as she located his jacket and started to search the pockets. It took just a moment for her to pull out the small bottle. She examined it as she sat up properly again and picked at the plastic around the lid. "This has never been opened," she said. "Leonard, did you go out and buy lube?"

"No comment," he mumbled into the pillow.

Sara turned to look at him to find him lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow, ass on display, legs slightly parted. She smiled to herself as she broke through the seal on the bottle.

The liquid was cold as she poured some on her fingers. His hips shifted against the bed as she settled on the back of his thighs. She eased her fingers inbetween his cheeks, and he hissed softly as she touched him. She had to take a deep breath before she pushed forward, one of her fingers slipping inside of him. A soft groan fell from his lips. She took that as encouragement and pushed in further. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, the sight of her finger easing in and out of him. She watched it in a kind of daze as soft moans told her she was on the right track.

His muscles slowly started to give around her finger. She pushed forward, searching, wanting to drive him wild. He dug his face into the pillow to mask his groan as she brushed against his prostate. "More," he chocked out softly.

Sara pushed back into him again, a little faster this time, loving the way his hips came back to meet her. She wanted to wreck him, have him moaning and pliant beneath her like he always did to her. She couldn't get that blissed out look he had on his face the last time they did this out of her head and wanted to see it again. She pulled her finger out and eased it back in with a second one. It was a tight fit, and she was afraid she might have hurt him. But when she pressed her fingers in slightly, she got a broken moan in response. She pushed her fingers in as far as they would go only to pull them back out again. She tried to create a steady rhythm as she alternated between easing her fingers in and out of his tight hole and curling them against his prostate. HIs hips followed the movement of her hand, chasing it when it moved away. With every thrust his cock rubbed against the blankets, creating a wet spot beneath him. His voice was hoarse as he buried his cries in the pillow. "I.." he stuttered. "Fuck!"

She redoubled her efforts, pressing into his prostate even harder. He moaned softly, dragging his cock between his stomach and the bed. Sara eased her fingers apart, pushing his muscles to slowly give around the intrusion. She wasn't sure if she should try to slip a third finger inside him. She tried and his hips snapped back against her fingers sharply. "That okay?" she asked.

He nodded against the pillow, not trusting his voice. She pressed into him until she found his prostate again. She rubbed her fingertips against it, casuing him to groan loud enough she could hear it clearly even with the pillow blocking out most of his cries. His muscles gripped her fingers tightly, tensing as she moved them in and out rapidly. It made her give a groan of her own as a thought occured to her. She pulled her fingers out of his hole slowly. He grunted in response. "Give me a second," she said, "I have an idea."

She climbed off his legs and bent over the bed again, trying to open up one of the drawers beneath the bed upside down. She reached in and grabbed what she's been looking for and then sat up again, examining the vibrator she's retrieved. She was certainly glad she'd thought to bring it as she poured a generous amount of lube onto it. "What are you doing back there?" Leonard asked as she rubbed the lube over every inch.

Sara didn't answer as she used a knee to part his legs a little more. She took a moment to look at his hole all wet and stretched open for her. "So pretty," she muttered as she pressed the tip of the vibrator past his opening.

He gave a broken moan as he felt the toy slide into him. "Shit!"

She pulled it out slowly, trying to prolong the drag, until the tip was all that remained. She repeated the motion in reverse, slowly in, then slowly out again. He was groaning beneath her so beautifully, his cock rubbing against the bed every time she pressed into him. She adjusted the angle, wanting to hit his prostate with each thrust. He opened his mouth in a silent scream when she managed it. She could get used to this. She slid the vibrator all the way in before she tapped one of the buttons to turn it on, causing him to jump as the toy stated to vibrate. "Okay?" she asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Uh.." was all Leonard was able to get out as she angled the toy so that it was right up against his prostate. He ground his hips into the bed, trying to get more friction on his dick. "So close," he groaned.

Sara sped up her movements, careful to linger against the bundle of nerves she knew was driving him wild. "That's it baby, come for me."

He didn't need much encouragement. She held the vibrator against his prostate as he rubbed his cock against the bed. He gave soft little half moans as he came across his stomach. She pulled the vibrator out of him carefully and laid it aside. He was panting loudly as she crawled up his body, lying against his back. Her head rested against his shoulder blade as he caught his breath, "Fuck!" he said after a moment.

She nuzzled against his neck. "We've got to do that more often."

He sighed softly. "You're going to be the death of me."

She chuckled in his ear. "I'll take that for a yes then."

He chuckled along with her as she lay her head on his back again. "Just give me a moment," he said, "and I'll pay you back for that."

She hummed softly, content.


End file.
